Twilight Chat Room
by alice cullen plays soccer
Summary: Oh boy.....
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Chat!**

**Disclaimer: *pout* I do not own Twilight. Bah!**

* * *

**Misslamb: Bella**

**Torturedsoul: Edward**

**Bigboy: Emmett**

**Crazyblonde: Rosalie**

**Shopping!: Alice (who else?)**

**Jazzhands: Jasper**

Misslamb has logged on.

Jazzhands has logged on.

Misslamb- Remember that time u tried to eat me?

Jazzhands has logged off.

Misslamb- I'm alone… 0_o

Shopping! Has logged on.

Misslamb- …..great.

Shopping!- t_t………. please?

Misslamb- Wait…. What?

Shopping!- Eat Charlie of course, what did you think I was talking about? Also he smells really good.

Misslamb- =O NO!!!

Torturedsoul has logged on.

Misslamb has logged off.

Tortured soul- 0_e…… t_t

Shopping!- She will forgive me.

Bigboy has logged on.

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Bigboy has been disconnected.

Crazyblonde- MWAHAHAHA! =)

Shopping!- 0_e

Torturedsoul- =O I'm running away now.

Torturedsoul has logged off.

Shopping!- lalalalalalalalala : )

Jazzhands has logged on.

Jazzhands- ………… 0_o What's up Alice? *afraid to know*

Shopping!- Rosalie killed Emmett, Edward ran away, Bella hates me, and I WANNA EAT CHARLIE! He smells good.

Jazzhands has logged off.

Shopping!- *sigh*

Shopping!- OH CRAP! =O

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Shopping! Has been disconnected.

Crazyblonde- Mwhahahahaha!

Crazyblonde has logged off.

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Chat Room2!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hand over Twilight Stephanie!**

**Stephanie: No!! Never!**

**Me: *pout* *tear***

**I still don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Misslamb has logged on.

Torturedsoul has logged on.

Bigboy has logged on.

Misslamb- Emmett! Your-………. Wait a minute…. EEEEPP!!

Misslamb has logged off.

Torturedsoul- *sigh*

Bigboy- 0_o………… _*Plan forms evilly in head*_

Bigboy has logged off.

Torturedsoul- Yay! I'm alone!…….. wait….. *sniff sniff*

Shopping! Has logged on.

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Torturedsoul- Alice… has Rose had any crack today?……….

Crazyblonde- NO!_**Someone**_ stole it!!!! *pout*

Jazzhands has logged on.

Jazzhands- AH! Rose…..wasup? *runs*

Jazzhands has logged off.

Crazyblonde- HE IS SOOO DEAD!!!

Crazyblonde has logged off.

Shopping!- OMG!!! I'll save you Jasper!

Shopping! has logged off.

Torturedsoul- _**WTF**__**???**_

Misslamb has logged on.

Misslamb- *whispers* Is 'Emmett' still here?

Bigboy has logged on.

Bigboy- Yep, and I'm going to come and get you!!!

Misslamb- Eeeeeeeeep!

Misslamb has been disconnected.

Bigboy has logged off.

Torturedsoul- OMFG!!! =0

Torturedsoul has logged off.

Randomdude has logged on.

Randomdude- ………well then……..

Crazyblondehas logged on.

Randomdude has been disconnected.

Crazyblonde- Crap! That was sooooo not Jasper…

Crazyblonde- Who the frig was it?

Crazyblonde- OMFG!!! I killed CHUCK NORRIS!!! =0

Crazyblonde has logged off.

Shopping! Has logged on.

Shopping!- ROFLMAO!

Shopping! Has logged off.

* * *

**If your wondering what Jasper did…. See next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Chat Room3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not……ok.. I do own Twilight!**

**Stephenie: *SLAP!***

**Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! *sob***

Jazzhands has logged on.

Bigboy has logged on.

Misslamb has logged on.

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Jazzhands- Rose, it was for your own good!!!

Bigboy-………?

Crazyblonde- He took my crack Emmett! Make him give it back! Please? *puppy eyes*

Bigboy- *_* the puppy eyes………… *_*

Jazzhands- YOU KILLED CHUCK NORRIS!!!! You moron! I don't even look like him!

Jazzhands has been disconnected.

Crazyblonde has logged off.

Bigboy- ROFLMAO!

Misslamb- Lol! Hahhahahahahahahaha!

Misslamb- Wait……what just happened? O_e

Bigboy- (still) ROFLMAO!! Lol.

Misslamb- I do not forgive you Emmett. You trashed my computer and gave Charlie a concussion!

Bigboy- …….T_T…… But the look on Edward's face was funny right?

Misslamb- ……Ok……it was pretty funny.

Torturedsoul has logged on.

Misslamb- Edward! Yay!

Torturedsoul- Bella, how could you? That was mean! *sob* I hate you! *sob*

Torturedsoul has logged off.

Misslamb- T_T

Bigboy- Just blame it on PMS. That what I do.

Misslamb- 0_o ok……….

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Crazyblonde- I lost him!

Shopping! Has logged on.

Shopping!- Hey guys……. Why is Jasper in the back of my Porsche in the fetal position?

Crazyblonde- YES!

Crazyblonde has logged off.

Shopping!- Did I mention that he was covered in mayonnaise?

Misslamb- 0_e

Bigboy- ………………o……..k?

Bigboy has logged off.

Misslamb- Alice? Do you wanna go whopping with me?

Shopping!- YES!! When so I pick you up?

Misslamb- JK! Lol =)

Misslamb has been disconnected.

Shopping!- MWAHAHAHA!

Shopping! Has logged off.

Crazyblonde has logged on.

Crazyblonde- ……Why was he covered in mayo?

Crazyblonde has logged off.

**What did ya think? REVIEWS!**


End file.
